TFP: Targets
by Shadzninja
Summary: [TFP: Season 3] The Autobots needed this energon but when the Decepticons got the upper servo, Wheeljack and Ratchet are split from Team Prime and Ratchet is wounded. Let's see what a little wrecker can do. (Wheeljack-x-Ratchet)


**Hey, I know this seems a lot to sudden to be a ****_new _****fanfiction and the truth is, this has been up on my DeviantArt page (Name: Smurf-Ninja-Kick) and I decided, hey, post it here for all you that don't know.**

**Also, there will be an 18+ version of this up and it will be under the same name but has "18+" in parentheses "()"**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Takara**

Ratchet hissed as he and Wheeljack say down within the jungle confined they now are being held under. Wheeljack laid Ratchet against a tree and moved his servos down to be placed over Ratchet's servo which was holding a burnt wound under it. Ratchet's servo wouldn't let go, the cold surface of the servo being held over the wound must have been giving him so type of comfort but Wheeljack knew the servo wouldn't do any good.  
>Team Prime was forced to bring all their members on a mission to the rainforest in South America to uncover a great energon mine, one that could supply them for years and years. Rafael was put in charge of Groundbridge and communications from his laptop at HQ. Yes, they should have been focusing on stopping Megatron and befeating Predaking but energon was needed and the human soldiers weren't as good at finding it. Mining it, either. Ultra Magnus made a plan that he, Bulkhead and Wheeljack run in with guns blazing, Bumble Bee and Smokescreen scout for troopers inside the mine, Arcee was supposed to take on Knock Out and Ratchet and Optimus were supposed to take on Megatron and Soundwave. Wheeljack, even though he now respected Ultra Magnus, didn't follow orders and left Magnus and Bulkhead to deal with the trooper and the newly arrived Starscream for a re-do fight with Soundwave. While Ratchet was fighting, Wheeljack thought it would've been nice to tease him and call him "Doc" again, when Ratchet got angry enough, Wheeljack cut through and toke on Soundwave. Ratchet stormed around fighting whatever he could with his scaples but Shockwave caught up with him. Soon, Shockwave had the medic on his knees and he couldn't do anything but watched as Prime and the others were forced to give up because of him. He was shot in the side because Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Arcee refused to put on the stassis cuffs, his angonizing cries and blood curled shriek made every Autobot stop and shake as they had the cuffs slapped on.<br>Ratchet could remember how Predaking kept asking Megatron repedently if he could gut Prime and continualy got rejected. He also remembered Megatron saying Predaking could sooner or later kill him, Bumble Bee, Ultra Magnus or any other Autobot, as long as he got Prime to himself.  
>Ratchet had deen stabbed in the side he was shot from, because he wasn't leaking energon enough to Megatron's liking, and was tossed to Knock Out for examination. He had a gapping holes where his right side was supposed to be and a main energon line was punctured. He gagged and sputtered energon from his intakes and the internal bleeding was horrible, good thing Megatron wanted Ratchet alive for some reason and had Knock Out repair the worst damage.<br>Megatron fixed Ratchet right after he hurt him in the first place! Was it so hard to figure out if you wanted someone dead or not?!  
>They were saved when Rafael accidently sent the Groundbridge too early and the Decepticons turned there weapons to the green vortex, waiting for a Autobot that wasn't there to come in blasting. Ratchet knew no more, all he saw before blissful black was Wheeljack and Prime punching the nearest troopers or officers with every other Autobot joining in with them. Then the next thing he knew was he was surrounded by lush green plants, a warm atmosphere, a cloudy sky looking about to rain and an exhausted looking ex-wrecker.<br>"'Ey, Ratch," Wheeljack said with a heavy tone, "Nice for ya' te join the land of the online."  
>Ratchet attempted to sit up but a sting of pain, agony and a strange burning sensation filled his right side and he hissed as he shift instead of actually sitting up. He looked at his servo to find it covered in black ash and leaked energon.<br>"What happened..." Ratchet gasp for a minute, finding his speaking processors cloudier then the skies above us, "To the others?  
>Wheeljack seemed to not want to answer him but dicided he needed to tell, "We scattered. Prime and Smoke went north, Bee and Bulkhead went East, Arcee and Magnus went West and we got South."<br>"What about Rafael, he can transport us back?"  
>"Nah, the forest cut us off from 'im so we have ta wait until we get a call from him later."<br>Rachet scowled, "Is all parts of this forest cutting us off?"  
>"Don' know, just know that we're sittin' ducks."<br>Ratchet hissed and watched as Wheeljack leaned against his own tree and sighed in content as he got rest for the first time since he can online.  
>"How long were you dragging me?"<br>"Since..." Wheeljack pulled his hand up and his fingers slowly rose in a mock of how human children would count with their fingers, " Four days."  
>"Four days?!" Ratchet sat up quickly and hissed at the pain returning in his side.<br>"I said that, didn't I?"  
>Ratchet growled at the ex-wreckers remark and let it go quickly, knowing he couldn't do anything if he tried. He watched the ex-wrecker put a hand on his chest and push him down gently, not actually causing any pain at all.<br>"Why would you carry me so long?"  
>"Well, I didn't carry you for four, we've been lost fe' four. I dragged you for a mile or two and you leaked energon the whole way so I stopped and patched ya up. Then I carried you the rest of the time," Wheeljack said as he sat up and watched Ratchet in the dim glow of the cloudy day.<br>Ratchet mentally thanked the ex-wrecker for learning some medical patch-ups while he was an inventor. But Ratchet had no actual pride left to show, after he was so undignified in his defeat and capture. He simple settled for frown and a cold look at him, but not so cold that the inventor thought he wasn't grateful for his help, simple enough to keep from the teasing.  
>Wheeljack just simply smirked at the injured medic. He knew the medic was thankful for him and his so called "skills" but he couldn't help but think of if the medic had be dragged away by someone else. If Ratchet had deen dragged by Smokescreen, the medic wouldn't last the first few hours. If Bulkhead dragged him, geez, he didn't want to think about the medic in such position... so much energon... Prime and Bee would far better but the medic probably would have passed on by day two, because of their under propered processors on medical treatment. Arcee and Ultra Magnus would have probably found a way to keep the tempermental medic online, both proved they knew their medicines and basic treatments (Wheeljack being told by Bumble Bee that Ratchet made Arcee try to do surgery on them both to switch Ratch's T-cog to Bumble Bee). But for now, he was gl take outad the medic was staring at him, even after four days.<br>"W-wait…" Ratchet said weakly, sounding like he was about in recharge.  
>Had he been thinking of the medics possible outcome that long?<br>"What about your ship, the Jackhammer?"  
>Wheeljack looked at the medic, what about the- Oh! He could call it to him and they could ride it back to HQ! Now, if the forest didn't cut him off anymore-<br>Suddenly, a clash of lightning and a a rumble of thunder ran over the forest and shocked the ex-wrecker and medic.  
>"Well, screap this!" Ratchet hissed and watched as the skies started to rain.<br>To Wheeljack, the skies were crying for them. Not only were they lost but one was injured, the other was tired, both had zero clues to where they were, they had no shelter and they were walking metals rods inside a lightning storm (literally).  
>"Have anymore bright ideas, Wheeljack?"<br>Wheeljack thought for a moment, there was no human shelters for miles and they could probably find a cave somewhere in the jungle if they moved fast. Wheeljack sat up with a groan, his tiredness not exactly sated yet from leaning on the tree, and walked over to the red and white mech who looked up at him in question. He answered with a small smirk and grabbed the medics shoulders gently, warning Ratchet that he was going to haul the medic up. Ratchet bit his lip and braced himself to be moved and to calm down the pain when it came, he nodded when he was certain he was ready to be moved. Wheeljack pulled the medic shoulders up and cupped his fore-arms when Ratchet was half-ways to his feet and pulled at medium strength. Ratchet hissed at the burning agony within his right side and swallowed what felt like bile from his tanks on the sudden movement Wheeljack cased. Wheeljack almost had Ratchet on his feet before he started to slip, the medics' armor slippery from mosture seeping into it as well as the washing Wheeljack gave the frame before Ratchet awoke, he caught the mech before he slapped down into the mud and greens. The inventor looked at Ratchet in worry when even he was stopped moving, the medic held a hurt expression.  
>"I'm fine..." Ratchet reasurred, "Just let me walk..."<br>"Your in no condition, Ratch," Wheeljack protested.  
>"I'm fine..."<br>"Your leaking again."  
>"I'm. Fine."<br>"But your right-"  
>"Wheeljack, I'm fine! Listen!"<br>The inventor didn't listen, that was his quirk. He wasn't a by-the-books mech, Ultra Magnus had fun trying to keep that in mind, and he did what he wanted, when he wanted too. And Ratchet wasn't walking a step further.  
>Pulling the medic to his arms, he got a suprised remark, " Wheeljack! What are you doing?!"<br>"I don't need to explain myself, your injured and your not stepping another foot."  
>Wheeljack leaned the medic against the tree and turned around so his wings softly brushed the medics chassis and put his arms around the medics upper legs and cupping his theighs slightly, hauling the medic to his back. Ratchet gasp as the sword mech straddled him against his back, give him a "piggy-back" as the humans say. Ratchet had expected the inventor to simple throw his arm around his neck and pack him around on his own legs but that wasn't the case. Wheeljack huffed at Ratchet...<br>"You know this would be more comfortable if you wrap your legs around m' waist an' your arms around my neck," Wheeljack huffed a sigh, "Your not a light weight."  
>Ratchet's cheeks turned red a little at that comment, the one about wrapping around the inventor not the heavy weight comment. As soon as he processed what he had to do to get out of the upcoming storm, he wrapped his legs around Wheeljack as well as his arms, he even snuggled his helm down to. He was phyically comforable but his mind was racing, why did Wheeljack feel so good? Why was he now clinging to the mech, like for dear life? He felt ashamed of his thoughts when Wheeljack chuckled and straightened up his strabble on Ratchet.<br>"Not so hard," he chuckled and made to walk, "Lets test this new position."  
><em>Position.<br>_Wheeljack used a word that made Ratchet's processors run wild and his cheeks flush red. Now he _really _was a red and white medic.  
>Wheeljack toke baby steps to see how he could walk without letting Ratchet fall, continualy shifting the medic back and forth to try were he could hold him where he wouldn't fall. The duo walked through the jungle with rumbles of thunder behind them with occasional lightning strikes following their steps.<br>Ratchet seemed to be tired, an understanding because of his gapping side and the amount of energon he lost. Wheeljack moved his head to the side to cast a glance at the tempermental mech he was carrying and sighed at the sight of Ratchet's optics offline and his intakes automaticlly kicking on the relieve the heat Ratchet's frame must have been in. He needed fo get energon, yes he had some stashed in his compartment but that was high grade and medium grade, Ratchet needed to take in low grade because of his high pain factor to anything in his wounds other then that. Usually, on Cybertron, a medic who have put Ratchet on medical grade and nothing else but this was Earth, all the doctor could manage was low grade and higher. Wheeljack put on faster his pace to see if he could find anything to his liking for shelter.  
>Hopefully, the shelter he would find could suit them both...<br>~~~(~Time~~)~~  
>Ratchet unshuttered his optics and turned his audio reseptors back on the face with the sound of heavy rain and a lot of lightning and thunder. He cast a glance at himself and saw he was unwet and pretty dry other then a few droplets of rain, so he assumed Wheeljack had found a cave of some kind but he put it off for later, right now, the rock floor was comfortable and he wanted to just recharge. Ratchet sat his body back down to find his helm was being propped up by something strong and hard. He pulled his head up to look over at what was behind his head and found a white leg with black detailing. Looking further up, he say Wheeljack's peaceful face in recharge. The sword mech actually having Ratchet laid on his lap, even if the medic had been cold earlier.<br>"Wheeljack," Ratchet said in a slow sigh, looking at the wreckers face.  
>Wheeljack's grey scarred lips were frozen in a soft smile of contant and relaxation, like he was in bliss. Wheeljack also had a lax position against the rocks and he also smelt of high grade a little. Ratchet scowled, he thought Wheeljack had been actually comfortable after him carrying him for how ever long but no, he was most definately drunk (as human call it) off high-grade. The medic slowly sat up and found his side fixed (more in certain areas then others) and felt no pain other then a processor-ache his thinking was causing him. He looked over at the inventor and mumbled about how the mech was glitched and needed more then a scan, standing up the whole time as well. He tested out his legs, not as unstable as he thought when he toke the first steps but after so many, he started to limp. Ratchet walked to the cave entrance and put a hand on the wall to balance him.<br>Ratchet wasn't going outside in this storm, not at all.  
>About ten minutes of thinking, arguing, and insulting the inventor, he heard a groan. The groan resembled Wheeljack's tone of voice but sounded to heavy for his liking.<br>_Drunk most likely_, Ratchet concluded, _Might as well wait for him to move by himself.  
><em>Ratchet waited and listened as Wheeljack stumbled and sputtered as he tried to get up. Spotting Ratchet, Wheeljack chuckled and slurred his heavy words.  
>"'Ey Doc," Wheeljack used the old nickname from their partnership, "Ya don' plan te 'leave me alone 'ere..."<br>"I'm not leaving Wheeljack, I'm only trying to test out my healing injuries," Ratchet stated, "You actually did a very great job."  
>"Dats' great comin' from ya," Wheeljack lazily lifted his thumb up even if his hand and arm were still on the ground.<br>"What have you been doing while I was out, other then find us shelter and fix my wound?" Ratchet asked turning to look outside and saw the storm wasn't letting up, or would anytime soon.  
>"Well, I... refueled ya an' since ya weren't 'wake, ah had a lil' fuel maself..." Wheeljack slurred and stretched out a bit, unfolding his legs and slumped against the wall.<br>Ratchet looked back at the ex-wrecker over his shoulder for a second and huffed as he saw the inventor flop against the wall. _Drunk slag_!  
>Suddenly he saw Wheeljack try to get up and grunted when his pedes didn't work well and it slipped again and again, leaning against the wall for support the whole time. When Wheeljack stood, the sword mech looked like he could flop down again, like he climbed Mt. Fuji on low fuel. The mech walked- limped- behind Ratchet and slung an arm over the red and white medic, looking out at the sea of salty droplets and lightning strikes.<br>"We wer' walkin' lightnin' rods," Wheeljack muzed and put most of his weight on the medics shoulders, his left more then his right.  
><em>How considerate<em>, Ratchet thought as still no pain came from his wound, even with the weight.  
>Ratchet looked back at the scene of violent Earth nature in front of them, they didn't have this on Cybertron, Cybertron had acid rain storms around every million years, to get rid of unwanted metals and to keep them busy rebuilding their home roofs and fixing injuries of those who were stupid and went out in the acid storms. A few million years is a lot to a human, who lives up to about their hundreds, but a million of years for a Transformers is guite short. He-<br>Ratchet looked down as Wheeljack threw a arm around his waist, now slumping completely against the medics left side. Ratchet let a small blush cross his cheeks and he watched Wheeljack, unsure if the inventor would pull anything on him. Wheeljack started to rock back and forth on his shaky pedes but he also was silent the whole time he moved. Ratchet groaned as Wheeljack started to moved closer.  
>"Ya kno', ah love the dark," Wheeljack slurred, "It coul' hold secrets, some good an' some not so good... sometimes ya' can use it to your advantage..."<br>Wheeljack held his shoulder close, pressing him against Wheeljack and he was unable to use his arms to get away, the intoxicated mech trailing his hand over every place on his hips and even on the inside of his armor. Ratchet blushed more as the ex-wrecker ran his hand all over his sensory nerve in his hips, he groaned as Wheeljack smacked him against the wall and slammed a hand on the side of the wall, his one hand never leaving the medics hips. He trailed his hands to the inner theighs of the medi and moved his hand on the wall to trail Ratchet's face, playing with his red tiny audial horns on the sides of his head and trailed his fingers to his lips.  
>"So kissable," Wheeljack thought aloud and looked down at Ratchet's lips.<br>Ratchet's grey lips weren't as bad as he thought, unscarred and well kept unused. Perfect, he didn't want any other mech to touch Ratchet, even look at him.  
>"Wheeljack! What are you doing?!" Ratchet asked as he turned his head to rid of the servo on his face, to no avail.<br>Wheeljack didn't answer Ratchet's question, but his own, and kissed Ratchet's lips.  
>Ratchet was startled by the sword mech's intimate kiss, it was slow and sloppy but passionate to no end. Wheeljack licked Ratchet's lips with his glossa and moved his hand on Ratchet' leg to where he could pull it apart and nest inside to medics white and silver legs and to bump against the medics red hip plating. Primus, help him, he was letting Wheeljack have his way!<br>"You look good, Ratchet," Wheeljack chuckled and didn't sound as drunk anymore.  
>"Y-your sober!" Ratchet called, his voice dying as a clap of thunder hit earshot.<br>"So, it won't change my opinion," Wheeljack rubbed his lips with his digits and half-shuttered his optics to focus on just his lips.  
>"But how?!" Ratchet asked, he needed to know if the sword mech had a glitch from high grade.<br>"When you have a storage of it for a long time and its all you refuel with, you learn to knock off the haze," Wheeljack said as he slammed against his target, the medic tasting wonderful in his mouth.  
>Ratchet could taste Wheeljack behind all the high grade but didn't focus on the energon, just on Wheeljack. The kiss wasn't so bad...<br>"Enjoying yourself?" The medic looked into Wheeljacks shuttered optics and reliezed he was shaking in Wheeljack's arms.  
>He scolwed and grabbed the wreckers faceplates and pulled them to his own, not wanting the moment to be ruined. Help him, he was falling for a idiot! Wheeljack lifted his leg and wrapped it around his waist, he bucked his hips into Ratchet's.<br>"Open," Wheeljack said as he wrapped both of the medics legs around him and pushed the medic into the wall, opening his own panel.  
>~~~(~Time~)~~~<br>When Ratchet awoke, he woke to a bright light above his head and it made him flinch against the slanted berth he layed apon, he looked around and saw that he wasn't in a sandy and rocky cave in the Southern part of South America with Wheeljack but inside the "E" hanger in the military field they called home. He was home. He looked around and saw Bumble Bee's black and yellow paint job in front of the controls and Smokescreen's blue just behind the mature scout, looking like he wanted to just jump out of the hanger as soon as he could. The scout was whizzing and beeping incoherently and Smokescreen was mumbling something. Something that runs about "Wheelajck being a luck glitch" and "someone not being able to walk", earning the recruit a low agreement buzz from Bumble Bee.  
>When he tried to sit up but for some reason he felt a stretched hollowness in his neather regions and a lot of pain within it as well. He groaned and bit his bottom lip as he continued to try to sit up, soon looking over to the now-concious-of-him scout and rookie. Bumble Bee whistled and buzzed hapily and Smokescreen walked away talking on his comm, stating, "He's awake, sires."<br>Ratchet didn't understand who the blue speedster was actually talking too, most definately not Ultra Magnus and probably Optimus. Magnus would care for his solders but he wasn't Magnus's solder, he was Prime's medic, so Prime would and should have been the one the speedster was comming. Soon, he felt a servo push him to the berth and looked up to see _both _Prime and Magnus standing above him.  
>"You had a close run, old friend," Prime stated and smiled, "It seems your going to need rest for a few Earth hours or more."<br>Ratchet nodded and looked around, not seeing anyone else.  
>"Resting," Ultra Magnus said, "Your not the only one who had a great chase but you did have the worst injuries by far."<br>"To be expected," Ratchet stated and looked around once more, looking for a certain someone, "Where's Wheeljack?"  
>"Running laps," Ultra Magnus said, "He did some things and now he's working it off."<br>As if too prove Ultra Magnus true, the sword mech's vehicle transformered in front of the hanger and Wheeljack's helm popped in, when he saw Ratchet staring back, he grinned and made a small wave with his servo.  
>Ultra Magnus almost chuckled, "You still have 57 laps around the base to go, hurry, your burning nightfall!"<br>Wheeljack just slumped and gave a one finger salute to Ultra Magnus before transforming and going again.  
>"It's time for recharge, old friend," Optimus said, his hulking form moving out of the way so Ultra Magnus could begin walking, "We will see you tomorrow morning."<br>Ratchet just sighed and laid back, his joints popping as he moved. He was soon in recharge on the slanted berth.  
>"When are you going to tell Ratchet that the reason Wheeljack's punished is because he made some tears in Ratchet's valve?" Ultra Magnus asked.<br>"When Wheeljack lets it slip," Prime answered.  
>"Why exactly was this necesarry?"<br>"On Cybertron, Ratchet had two lovers, one I... can't remember and Ironhide," Prime said as he shut the hanger doors behind them.  
>"Your weapon specialist?"<br>"Yes, Ironhide was seperated from his two lovers because he was stationed in what was left of Northern Tarn and his two lovers were moved to Tyger Pax, they never spoke again with Ironhide. Northern Tarn was attacked and everyone was presumed offline. Before Ironhide left, he made his other lover promise to protect Ratchet, Ratchet himself not knowing. Ratchet and the other mech broke off their relationship because they agreed it would be safest. If you don't tie down, when its gone, you won't hurt as much," Prime stated as he stopped walking.  
>"Well, he must be a very smart mech," Ultra Magnus stated, "Good night, commander."<br>"Good night, Magnus," Prime hummed and watched Ultra Magnus walk away.  
>When Ultra Magnus left earshot, he looked at the stary sky, "I promised you Ironhide to protect our Ratchet. Letting him go was the only way, you'd understand. Now, lets hope Wheeljack treats Ratchet right."<br>Prime was only answered with the cold breeze of the night air. Chuckling, the Prime turned around, "Good night, Ironhide, where ever you are..."


End file.
